<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rose For... by Wxlipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512030">A Rose For...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse'>Wxlipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At 9 pm, Either that or you won't, F/F, I literally had no plot idea besides this, I prewrote this on paper, I'm trying to get rid of my Writer's Block, Short One Shot, There's some blood at the beginning but its not bad, You'll know when Rapunzel appears, like this is really short, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rose beside her, but she couldn't recall why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rose For...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I am not a fan of writing super short one-shots. But I've been experiencing some Writer's Block so this was done. I'm sure I'll get one of my longer stories out in time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One. Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One. Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass watched as a drop of her blood hit the ground. There was a small incision in her finger, which barely stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three. Four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three. Four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rose lay beside her, its petals wilting. But she didn't know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five. Six.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five. Six.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed the wall as her bleeding finger was patched up. There were thin lines under her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven. Eight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven. Eight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still confused on how she got here. As the last thing she remembered was cutting herself while picking roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine. Ten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine. Ten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it because she had been in the sun for too long? Which resulted in a heat stroke?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eleven. Twelve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eleven. Twelve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or did she faint from overworking herself? Both of the choices seemed more than ideal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirteen. Fourteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirteen. Fourteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, the last thing she remembered was a bouquet of flowers. Actually, it was a single flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen. Sixteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen. Sixteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was the rose for a celebration? For simple gardening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seventeen. Eighteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seventeen. Eighteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass heard distinct murmuring and saw a familiar silhouette behind the door. The voice sounded worried because of how fast they spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteen. Twenty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteen. Twenty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the figure stepped into the room, they gave Cass a light smile and closed the door behind them. And she smiled, suddenly remembering why she had been picking roses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Either you know when Raps appeared or you didn't. Hope you enjoyed! <br/>Anyways, online school is nice but it sucks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>